So Far
by 27scissors
Summary: Finn and Marceline have a new, happier, life. I have no other way to describe this. Sequel for 'From That to Disaster'.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Hi! I've finally got this done! It took me a while cause I've never typed anything this before. I was working on this for 5 days and when I got I done I read over it and rewrote most of it. So it took a while longer. Anyways, I'll go away so you can read the finally written sequal. This chapter ****takes place a month after 'Switchin'. So… I think you'll know what's gonna happen. On with the story.**

**(FANFIC WARNING: Warning, undiscribed child birth in first chapter.)**

**9:30 PM, August 27**

They were dressing into their pajamas. It was dark out side, but inside the tree house, candles danced and flickered keeping the dark away. Finn threw himself backward to land to the bed. Marceline rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "I know you've got a lot of energy, but don't rub it in that I can't toss myself on the bed without feeling like crap." He moved himself a little and rested his head on her lap. "I wonder what life'll be like. Any day now we'll be parents." Marceline sighed "All because you got mega hyper and shoved your p-" Finn put his hand over her mouth. "Remember Jake's home. I don't think he wants to hear about our… 'us' moments." She moved his hand and scoffed. "I'm pretty sure he has those kinds of moments. He has kids he's probably used to that." Finn sat up and out his face by her's. "Yeah, but this is us… he doesn't need to hear about me and you touching and looking… but that'll be saved for another day."

Marcy nodded. "Yeah I think- I… I… oh no." He sat up. "What's wrong?" She looked at him with dead-serious eyes and puts a hand on her stomach. "It's coming." He jumped up. "Let me get Jake I'll be right back."She winced, feeling a bit of pain, as he ran out of the room to get his brother.

"Jake! Jake, dude we gotta go." He ran into the kitchen where Jake was making a sandwich. "What's going on?" He questioned. "Baby... come… go...now." He struggled with his words, but Jake understood. ""Aight get her real quick." He nodded and ran back up. Jake shook his head and sighed. Finn was almost 17, he wasn't mentally ready for a kid.

They came back down the ladder and Finn was holding Marceline with her arm around him shoulders. She kept her eyes shut and breathed heavily into his shoulder. Jake turned into a couch-like thing for Finn and Marceline too ride on until the got to a hospital.

When they got there nurses helped her onto a bed. Jake awkwardly left the room, but Finn stayed by her side. In a matter of minutes after, the room was filled with screams.

**About 10 minutes later**

There he was. Luke. Just the name Finn wanted. He had just a tiny bit of black hair on the top of his head. Which was grey along with the rest of him. And his eyes were red. He looked mostly like his mother, but they'll have to wait a year or so before knowing what exactly he'll look like.

But only 5 minutes after Luke was born, there was Amy. She had the same apperance as her brother. Hair, skin, eyes, their gender was the only thing that set them apart. And yes, ironicly the two thought they would be living with twins. Until there was Ihmisen. His name was Finnish for human, which he defiantly looked. He has the opposite look of his siblings. Blond hair, white skin, and big blue eyes. Now Finn and Marceline have triplets to take care of. No fourth, luckily for her.

"Luke, Amy, and Ihmisen. I love them all." He whispered, leaning over their separate beds. Marceline had fallen asleep 5 minutes after Ihmisen was born, and he didn't want to wake her up. "I hope Jake doesn't freak out when he see's them." At that very moment Jake walked in "Hey bro, how'd it go?" Finn turned around to face his brother. "Fine, but uh..." Finn stepped aside so he could see everyone in their own little bed, "We have triplets." Jake's eyes went wide and he walked towards them. "Woah..." He looked at all three of the babies. "What are their names?" Finn stood beside his brother and pointed at each one as he named them, "Luke, Amy, and Ihmisen. Luke being oldest and Ihmisen the youngest." Jake nodded. "So when she wakes up, you wanna go home, or stay here awhile?" Finn thought about it. "I can ask her. But I think you should head home. You look tired and like you need to play some games on Beemo. " He nodded. "Sounds like a plan man, see yeah." And with that, he left the room and started walking home.

Finn smiled watching her sleep and laughed a little. Marcy turned her head as she began to wake up. "Finn? Was I asleep?" He nodded, still smiling. "For how long?" He shrugged "I dunno, ten minutes." She rolled her eyes. Then she noticed the three. She sat up and put her hands on the edge of their bed. "This is them… these are the kids we'll be living with. Dude they're so cute." He sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Well they came from you." She scooted closer to him. "Don't forget about yourself, you're still the cute hero I first met." He laughed and scooted even closer "Psh, no way. I'm a man now." She kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, sure cutie."

He laughed again (geez so much laughter) "Nope, you're cute." She put a hand up to stop him "Uh… no, don't call me cute." He grinned. "Ok, how about adorable?" She gave him a questionable look. "No. That's even worse."

"Well what can I call you?"

"By my name."

"Fine, you can be sexy instead of cute."

"Still not my name, but I'll take it."

Finn, still grinning, stood up "Should we go home?" Marceline layed back down and out her hands behind her head. "I dunno dude, this place is kinda comfortable."

"Psh, nah man for reals. You want to stay or go?" He asked. "Yeah lets go. It's kinda boring here." She looked around noticing the boring white walls for the first time. "Ok, be right back!" With that he ran out the room's door.

She turned her attention back to her sleeping newborns. "I love you."

**YAY! Chapter one! I've got so many ideas for this fanfic that I can't think straight… Well, be sure to review and tell me if this first chapter was to your liking. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**I give to you the gift if chapter 2. I think the first chapter was awkward. Seriously, it was. This one has humor/family stuff/sad-lovey stuff so that'll be nice. No more birth stuff. (For now. I might change my mind.) Now go and read!**

**Some Minutes Later**

"We're home!"

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Jake told me everything let me see them!" BMO yelled, climbing down the ladder. Finn knelt down. "Ok, but you gotta be quiet because they're asleep." The robot nodded and stood on his toes to get a better view. Finn crouched down further for BMO to see. "Oh they're so cute! I'll teach them about game and all my awesome moves!" BMO continued to talk about what he'll do with the triplets, not realizing he has to wait a few years before they'll even know how to hold a game controller for longer that a minute.

"You know, I think this is the one thing in my life that I don't regret." Marceline sighed. Finn looked at her questionably. "What are you talking about? If all the stuff from your past never happened, you and I might not be here now." He looked her in the eyes. "If you never killed a few people for the world to live we'd be gone. If we didn't do the nasty they wouldn't be here. If anything at all was changed, this very moment would be different." They smiled. "Why are you so smart?" Marceline asked him with a laugh. Finn laughed along and shrugged.

Ruining their moment, Jake walked into the room. "Hey look you guys are home." Finn, Marcy, and BMO turned there attention to him. "We've been here a while, man." Finn said flatly. Jake ignored what he said and walked over to his niece and nephews.

"Oh. My. Gob. That's so adorable! They're all bunched up together." He squished his hands up against his face. "Yeah bro. You wanna hold them?" Jake's face lit up. "Yes." Finn passed Jake the tiny bundle and he smiled at the sight of all three of them. "Your gonna be a good dad right Finn?" Finn grinned."Yeah. I won't have any midnight outbursts like you did." Jake's eyes widened. "Shush! We shall never speak of that moment." Marceline leaned up against Finn. "Nope, were speaking of it. I wanna know what you did." Now both of them were smirking at Jake. "I uh... I thought they were dead cause they were sleep really peacefully." The two broke out into laughter. "Really? Oh wow! You... you really thought they were dead... just cause they were asleep?" Marceline said between laughs. Jake nodded slowly.

"Yeah well our kids are actually dead so..." She shrugged. Jake quickly looked back down into the blanket. Only to find them still breathing. "Don't joke like that!" He looked like he just had a mini heart attack. "I wasn't joking. With me as there mom they actually are half-dead." She shrugged again. Finn put his arm around her. "It's fun. I get to raise half-dead children." Jake sighed. "I just hope they won't scare me as much as their mom does." Marceline smiled. "Well I hope they do." She slowly twisted her face into a demonic one. "Ahh! No! Stop!" He flapped some skin in front of his eyes. "Heh, alright. But that isn't the last you've seen of they face. One of them might have inherited it." Finn jumped up. "Yeah! And they might have my awesome sword skills!" Finn did a flip and pretended to stab the ground with an imaginary blade. "Either way," Finn put his arms around both of their necks."They'll be awesome."

Just then movement came from inside the small blanket. "Hey you might want to take these little guys." Jake passed them to Finn. "Yeah. I guess that's a good idea." He then passed them to Marceline. "We can put them in a tiny bed like what you did! But some what better." Jake gave him a confused look. "Hey I wasn't that bad at being a dad for two days! I just wasn't the _best_ at it." Finn smiled at his brother. "We all learn from crap right?"He nodded. "Yeah man. Learnin'. You keep doing that. You can do great things by learning. Remember that." Finn pet him. "You have so much crazy advice in your head, huh?" Jake went into his strange dog trance as Finn pet him. He rolled around. Finn and Marceline laughed at his funny behavior. Then BMO randomly walked into the room and laughed along with them, though he had no clue of what was so hilarious.

"So this is what it feels like to be genuinely happy?" Marceline asked Finn while he watched Jake roll around. "Don't act like you've never been happy before. I remember loads of times when you were happy." She brushed some hair behind her ear. "Yeah but non of that was real." Finn looked at her in shock. "Not true. I can name plenty of times you were for-reals happy." Marcy sighed. "Not many..." Finn groaned. "C'mon. We're going to the roof. Jake get up you need to watch your niece and nephews." Jake immediately sat up. "'Ight. We're you going?" He questioned. "Roof." Finn pointed up. "Mmmmmmk. BMO help me watch children." The robot scurried in and sat beside Jake who once again had the blanket and it's cute contents in his arms.

Finn then pulled his girlfriend up the ladders leading to the top of the house. "Hey," Finn started when they got there. "Are you ok? You're not usually the kind of person who would randomly have an emotional break down."

"I would say I 'broke down', I just hit a point of sadness that came from nowhere." Finn slid his hands over his face like someone had tossed dirt right at him. "I thought you told me you wouldn't be all hormonal anymore." She scoffed. "That's not true. A girl will for ever be emotional." Finn looked at the ground and kicked a stray branch. "Aw man." Marceline smiled at took his hat right off his head. "Yeah but I'll try to not blow up on you." Finn grabbed his hat back, sticking his tongue out at his girlfriend. She messed with his blonde hair. "We've got three babies awaiting our return. Shall we?" She held out her hand for Finn to take. "Let's bro." He took Marceline's hand and climbed back down the ladder with her.

This is what real love looks like bitches.

**There will be a time-jump next chapter. By a month maybe.**

**Bye..**


	3. Chapter 3: Love & Death (mostly death)

**Valentine's day is today (in America) so I thought I'd post this chapter fo****r loving purposes. And, I thought I should show you this thing I found on the cartoon network website. It's pretty freaking awesome. -c ** . /blogs/adventure-time-couples

**So, check that out and vote for something. But before you do that, read this chapter for me.**

It's been a month since the babies were born. Finn and Marceline were actually having an easy time with them. At times there will be a situation neither of them would want to deal with, but guessing that was the price for having sex, they dealt with it.

This morning the two were sleeping together with no disturbances. Until a crash from down stairs woke them both. "You know what that was?" Finn asked. "How should I know? I'm not down there." They both jumped out of their bed and went down the ladder.

Dust floated around a figure that seemed to struggle to stand."Uh… hello? Are you ok?" He walked closer to the person, blowing away all the dust with his looked at the person, who was wearing a black mask to cover their face.

The person threw itself at him when it looked at him."Y-you tried to kill me!" It rasped, "It didn't work!"It pulled it's mask off revealing who it was. It was B. (If you remember from 'From that to Disaster', B is the nickname Bubblegum got cause she's now evil and I consider Bonnie/PB to "nice/kind/sunshine-y" of a name to be evil. So I just used B.)

She shook him by the shoulders. "Where is she!? I'm going to kill her for-" B saw Marceline standing in the back of the room. "YOU!" B walked towards her. "It was hard to slip through your grasp but I made it out alive and you will pay!" She shoved her against a wall with a loud bang. Suddenly the sound of crying was heard from the room up the ladder. "Shit!" Marceline yelled, knowing that they'd have to explain to B about their kids.

"Who is that?" She questioned. He laughed nervously. "That's uh… they're our kids." B's eyes widened "Kids!? How many!? When did this happen!?" Marceline walked past B and stood by Finn. "Yeah, kids. Three of them. All born a month ago." B stood there shocked. "What are their names?" She asked. "Uh, no. I'm not telling you their names." Marceline scoffed. "We're not idiots. And actually you can leave, and I'll go up there to put them back to sleep." She floated up the ladder.

B looked back at Finn, who was sweating out of nervousness. He knew she was gonna ask him questions. "So… why is it that I come back here and find you with her and three children that-" He interrupted her. "I'msorrythatIhadsexwithherIwasjustsuppertemptedandIknowyoumightwannatakemykidsawaybutpleasedon't, IlovethemandIloveher! Pleasejustgetthehelloutofhere!" He talked too fast for her to understand what he was saying. "You know what, Finn, I don't care who you love and if you hate me. I still want Marcy, and I will have her!" She attacked him. "I don't care if you two already have three kids, she will be mine!" At that moment though Marceline came back down and saw Finn being attacked. "What the-!?" She pulled B away from him"What the hell do you think you're doing?" B looked at her with longing eyes. "I still love you!" She jumped on her and tried to kiss her, but was thrown off. "You ass hole! Are you insane!?" She threw her arms in the air."I want you out of here! And I never want you to come back again." She pointed at he hole B made in the wall when she crashed into the room.

B nodded with a look of hatred on her face. "Fine, I'll just- whoop!" She ran past both of them and climbed as fast as she could up the ladder. "Finn, she's gonna see them!" They quickly ran after her.

B was up the ladder and found the room the three babies were sleeping in. "Hello. Oh you three are so cute. Unfortunately, I'll have to kill you all." She pulled a gun out of the back pocket of her pants. Before she shot any of them, one of them started to cry again. This particular one was Amy. Her eyes opened and she became silent, staring at B.

Then she laughed. B scowled at her. "You die first!" She aimed the gun at Amy and her giggling went away. "Eh..." She moved her mouth.

"Put the gun down!" Their parents had came just before B had done any damage. "I'm not putting anything down! Not until you tell me their names, their exact birth date, and if they've gained any powers yet." The two nodded, showing that they'll tell her what she wants. "As long as you get your sorry ass out of our house." Finn told her. "Fine." She sighed. "Now tell me!"

Marceline walked forward. "Their names are Luke, Amy, and Ihmisen." She pointed to each of them as she named them. "They were born August 27th and they haven't gained powers yet." She looked back at the babies then looked up. "Uh… scratch that Amy has." All three of them turned their attention to Amy. Who was floating at least five feet off the bed.

"Cool..." Finn stared in awe "uh... I mean. That' doesn't mean we'll let you take her!" B laughed "Actually, it means I _must_ have her. You see, there haven't been any human-vampire hybrids ever in the world. And now that there are three..." She reached up in attempt to grab Amy.

But nether of her parents would let that happen. "Stay away from her!" Finn grabbed the nearest sword and ran at B. But she pointed her gun at him and put her finger against the guns trigger. "Not another step or I'll blast your head!" Finn stopped running. "Can't you just let me have one of them?" B asked. "It's not like I'll kill them, I just wanted to run many tests on them." Marceline glared at her. "No you bitch!" She stared running towards her. "Ah, one more step and your done for." B pointed to gun at Marceline. She stopped. "Besides you don't need them all." Finn felt like he couldn't do anything. And Jake was, once again, not home. Marceline, though, had an idea. She only hoped it would work though.

B stood waiting for any movement from Finn or Marcy. When she confirmed to herself that they had given up, she turned back around and tried to catch Amy again. Marceline saw her chance ans became invisible. She made her way to B without been noticed. Then she jumped on her back and snatched the gun away. "Stop, what are you- ah! Get off!" Marcy just watched her struggle. When she became visible again Finn ran to his kids, grabbed them all, and ran out of the room.

Marceline jumped back off of B and punched her in the back, breaking it. She then snapped her neck and dropped her on the ground. "Good night Bonnie." She floated out of the room and watched blood spill out if B's mouth.

"Finn, I took care if her. But we might need somewhere to hide to body and clean up the blood." Finn sat next to the babies and looked up at Marceline. "What exactly did you do?" She smirked "You wanna go up and see?" He stood up and climbed the ladder. "Ahhh her neck looks all jacked up!" He yelled. He climbed back down with closed eyes. "Yeah Jake might freak if he saw that." Marceline pulled a piece of the wooden floor off, reveling a body-bag. Finn was a little shocked that that was there. "Why...?" She slung it over her shoulder. "I always knew I would need this. I put it her a few hundred years ago and never pulled it back up until now." She flew back up and started shoving B into the bag.

When she came back down, Finn was sitting back on the floor watching Luke, Amy and Ihmisen try to crawl around. It was funny to see. "So..." she started to ask. "Where can I bury the body?" He got a disgusted look on this face. "Put her in the woods or something. Jake can smell things like her even from under ground." Marceline put a big coat and a sun hat on. "'Aight, be right back."

While she was out burying the evidence, Finn continued to watch his month-old children attempt to crawl. "Heh, well your mom just killed someone. Again." Ihmisen sat in front of his dad and stared at him. "Eh..." He cocked his head to the side.

"You'll never break people's bones and them bury them in the woods, will you?" Finn played with Ihmisen's little strands of hair. "What about you two?" He turned his attention towards Luke and Amy. "Will you bury a person in the woods?" "Aiii!" Luke smiled and reached up to Finn. But Amy just giggled. "You really like laughing don't you?" The boys started to laugh with her. Finn couldn't resist and laughed along **(A/N: So. Much. F***ing. Laughing!**)

"Hey! I'm back!" Marceline threw open the door with blood and dirt on her hands. Finn's eyes widened at the sight and smell of murder. "Take a shower you smell like you killed someone. And then Jake will know." She looked down at her hands. "All I need to do is wash my hands, then he'll never know. Unless he decides to go midnight digging in the woods." Finn shrugged. "Ya never know." Marceline rolled her eyes. "I really doubt that. But uh... guess I should go wash my death fingers. I'll be right back." And with that, she flew upstairs to clean the blood away. (Or clean the dirt and drink the blood)

_'Glob, she's insane.' _ Was the only thing Finn could think of.

** This concludes my love-murder chapter.**

**Also, I was wondering if I should include some kind of inspiration for the names I chose for the three babies. ****So, I'll share my idea.**

**Luke: My friend figured out I have a fanfiction hobbie, and wanted to somehow be included. So I used his name.**

**Amy: My favorite singer's name. (Amy Lee)**

**Ihmisen: He's different in looks so I made him different in name too. Plus 'Ihmisen' means human in Finnish so it just fit.**

**All done. So now review and then go to the cartoon network website I mentioned at the beginning.**


End file.
